


There's a Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey

by hurluberlu



Series: Supernatural! At the Disco [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gabriel Sings, Gen, Musical, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, There's a Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel walks into the meeting of the gods to sing them Panic! At the Disco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey

The Gods' eyes all flew to the doors, followed by Sam and Dean's, as they swung open. They all listened as drums started to play, and all watched as a short man with a top hat covering his face entered the room.

"Please leave all overcoats, canes, and top hats with the doorman;" The man pointed a lazy finger to Mercury, who was still wiping the blood from his mouth. "From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed; I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it; Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...;"

The room watched as the hat was tilted downward, covering the man's face even more before he looked to the right, taking the hat from his head and throwing it onto the table in front of Mercury.

Dean glanced over to Sam with an unbelieving look on his face, while Sam looked back at him the same way.

"Please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman; From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed; I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it;" Gabriel looked up, his eyes staring directly into Kali's across the floor. "Ruining this 'banquet' for the mildly 'inspiring' and...;" Gabriel brought his hands up, making quotations on the words 'banquet' and 'inspiring'. 

"When you're in black slacks with accentuating off-white pinstripes;" He motioned down to his thighs with both hands, smiling as the Gods started to stand. "Whoa; Everything goes according to plan."

Gabriel started to walk forward, moving for the first time since he had stepped into the room. He smiled down at Sam and Dean as he passed them, watching them stand and watch in awe. Dean leaned over to Sam, his eyes following Gabriel as he whispered into his brother's ear. "Is he actually _singing_?"

Sam shrugged and looked around the room, seeing every single pair of eyes locked onto the archangel.

"I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it;" He pointed to the entire room, doing a small spin before continuing his slow walk to Kali. "Because you say so under your breath;" Gabriel placed his hands under his chin, fluttering his eyelashes, "You're reading lips 'When did he get all confident?'; Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer; Never looked better and you can't stand it;"

Gabriel placed his hands on his hips, doing a small skip and spin before he stopped in front of Kali, his hands now down on her table. "Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain and; I bet you just can't keep up with these 'fashionistas' and;" Gabriel turned to Odin and the various standing figures, pointing with one hand. He quickly turned back to face Kali, his hand back on the tabletop.

"Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering compaign; I bet to them," He pointed his thumbs over his shoulders to the Gods starting to congregate behind him, "your name is 'Cheap', I bet to them you look like sh-" Gabriel's head turned as Kali slapped his cheek, stopping his sentence.

"Why are you here?" She asked, anger flashing in her eyes.

Gabriel ignored her question, rubbing his cheek once before turning to face the Gods behind him.

"Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears; And keep telling yourselves that," Gabriel placed a finger on his chest, " _I'm_ a diva!;" He did another small spin before disappearing, only to appear next to the head on the platter. He snapped his fingers, replacing the silver platter with a small cardboard box, causing the Gods to all take another angered step towards him. "Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table; They just so happen to be," He picked up the box, "laced," He took one of the cigarettes out, "with," Gabriel smiled as he placed it between his lips, "nitroglycerin;"

He tilted his head, looking behind the crowd to the empty doorway. Gabriel disappeared, tapping his feet to get the room's attention as he waited at the doors. "I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it; Because you say so under your breath; You're reading lips 'When did he get all confident?'; Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer; Never looked better and you can't stand it;" Gabriel brought his hands up in front of his chest, playing imaginary drums as the Gods lost their temper and ran towards him. With a smirk he disappeared, and the whole room started to look around wildly for him, including Sam and Dean.

Gabriel danced out in the hall, casually glancing through the now closed and guarded doors to see the room in chaos. He sighed before appearing on the chandelier, singing slower as the room grew silent. "Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer; I've never looked better and you can't stand it;" Gabriel started to swing the chandelier gently, swaying to the song playing in his mind. "Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer; I've never looked better and you can't stand it;"

He jumped down from the light with a brilliant flip, landing on the ground on his feet. He started to spin in circles, traveling through the crowd as if he were doing a ballroom dance with himself. "And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up; I've never been so surreptitious so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch;" Sam and Dean looked at each other before looking back at the singing angel dancing in circles.

"And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up; I've never been so surreptitious so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch;" Gabriel stopped his dancing, turning to walk towards a dark corner of the room.

"And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up; I've never been so surreptitious so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch!" Gabriel reached out his hand, a snarl coming from the unseen man in the corner of the room as it wrapped around his neck. Sam tensed as he watched Gabriel walk towards the door with Lucifer in his hand. Gabriel smiled and nodded up to the brothers before walking out of the room, down the hall, and out of the hotel.


End file.
